


my love (language) is your love

by everylifetime



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, literally just fluff, married!klaine, mild smut i guess, nice sweet glorious fluff, reference to it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylifetime/pseuds/everylifetime
Summary: Tina sends the link to a ‘love language’ test to Blaine. He and Kurt take the quiz; the twist? They keep their results a secret, using the span of a week to try and work out what type of love language the other is.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90





	my love (language) is your love

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am back!  
> basically, emily ((@dizzywhiz)) and i got bored one day and decided to take the Love Languages test but in the perspective of kurt and blaine (she did kurt- i did blaine). we had lots of fun doing it and it was inspiration enough to make a fic around it!!! this is extremely soft and fluffy lol nothing but good vibes and sweet boys bein sweet.  
> enjoy!!! :-) 
> 
> The 5 Love Languages are: Acts of Service, Quality Time, Words of Affirmation, Physical Touch and Receiving Gifts. here is the link to the test: https://www.5lovelanguages.com/quizzes/

_Monday_

Blaine quickly slips on his shoes – without even bothering to untie and re-tie the shoelaces – as he rushes out the bedroom door, hauling his satchel over his shoulders with a huff and a grunt.

He is late.

 _Extremely_ late, and he feels bad leaving Kurt high and dry in there after the incredible blow job he’d just received from Kurt, but class time was class time, and Blaine refuses to get slack with his college lessons in only his second year at NYU. Plus, he’d always return the favour tonight. Blaine was a man of his word, if anything.

He skips past the fruit bowl and snatches an apple, taking a huge bite out of it as he moves towards the front door.

“Blaine, honey-” Blaine hears Kurt call from their bedroom, in a beautiful sing-song high pitched voice.

Blaine stops, spins around, and see’s Kurt leaning on the door frame of their room wearing only his pyjama pants, looking just as gorgeous as he did five minutes ago when Blaine was dressing in a frantic hurry.

“You’re forgetting something,” Kurt raises his eyebrows, smirks and spins Blaine’s car keys around his pointer finger.

“ _Shit_.” Blaine manages to mumble out with his mouth full of apple.

He runs back up towards Kurt, grabs the keys, takes the apple out of his mouth, smacks a soft, fleeting kiss on Kurt’s lips and dashes toward the door.

“Thank you!” He yells as he moves.

“If I had a dollar for every time I did a service for you like this, I’d be much richer!” Kurt yells back with a grin, and Blaine turns fast to wink at him.

“Love you!” He calls again, and is out the door in a flash, hearing Kurt giggle as he slams the door behind him.

*

**_From: Tina. C_ **

_Take this quiz! And get Kurt to as well, it tells you your love language._ [ _https://www.5lovelanguages.com/quizzes/_ ](https://www.5lovelanguages.com/quizzes/)

Blaine’s phone vibrates in his pocket just as he sits down in the back of the class, only five minutes late. Shuffling awkwardly, he manages to pull it out of his back pocket, assuming it would probably be from Kurt reminding him to do something or wishing him a good day, but Tina’s name flashes across the screen. Blaine frowns at his phone. Love language? _Huh_? Swiftly, he starts typing a response.

**_To: Tina. C_ **

_What is a love language? And why are you forcing my husband and I to take it?_

Blaine hasn’t tired of dropping the ‘h’ word, even though it’s been over a year.

**_From: Tina. C_ **

_It’s a quiz that helps you understand your partner better. Some… smart guy did a study on it and says that everyone receives and wants love in different ways. There’s like… five different types, physical touch, quality time, words of affirmation etc. etc! I just took it and made Mike as well._

**_To: Tina. C_ **

_I appreciate the advice, T, but Kurt and I have been happy for a long time now, I know him very well. I could probably guess his ‘love language’ correct on the first go._

**_From: Tina. C_ **

_Whatever you say, B. But trust me, it’s really interesting actually. It doesn’t take long!!!_

Blaine rolls his eyes and clicks off his phone, turning his full attention to his teacher and his schedule for the rest of the day.

*

Blaine’s phone is vibrating again, almost 10 hours later, and to no avail, it’s Tina, _again._

**_From: Tina. C_ **

_So, did you guys take the quiz? What did you get? Mine was… words of affirmation. Which totally makes sense. Mike’s was acts of service, also makes sense. What’s yours? Quality time? I bet it is._

Blaine reads the message and chuckles to himself, she _really_ wasn’t going to drop this, was she?

“And what is so funny?” Kurt smiles as he asks, sitting adjacent to Blaine at their small table in their apartment. Blaine swiftly kisses him on the cheek to say thank you.

“Oh, just… Tina,” Blaine shakes his head a little. “She wants us to take a love language test or something.”

“A _what?”_ Kurt chuckles, around a mouth full of food.

“It’s some… quiz that helps you _understand_ your partner better or something like that, she says,” Blaine hums in acknowledgment as he takes his first bite of pasta.

“I told her I already _understand_ and _know_ you well enough.”

Blaine looks up from his bowl and Kurt has already whipped his phone out, showing Blaine a browser on the screen, “Do you mean _this_ test?”

“Uh, yeah looks like it.” Blaine frowns, narrowing his eyes, recognising the page from when he opened it up during his break.

Blaine watches Kurt scroll and tap and click and read.

“So, there’s quality time, words of affirmation, physical touch… hm,” Kurt looks over at Blaine and raises his eyebrows in curiosity. “Acts of service, interesting, and lastly, receiving gifts.”

“What do they even mean?” Blaine asks simply, eating away at his meal.

“Blaine, they are pretty self-explanatory if you ask me.” Kurt chuckles, but he’s still reading up on them, Blaine watching him carefully. 

“You’re going to take it, aren’t you?” Blaine smirks, after a moment.

“I mean… why not?” Kurt side eyes him, a challenging smile spread across his face. “I’m interested to know what type I would be, but all five do sound appealing, who _doesn’t_ want to receive a combination of all of them?”

“Well, I think it’s more about what you _mainly_ need, and the rest of them are more secondary.”

Kurt nods, thinking, smiling, “Huh, so you did _your_ research too then?”

Blaine shrugs, “Maybe I did.”

“Okay, well let’s take it. I think I could guess which one yours would be first go.” Kurt puts his phone down and continues eating his meal, raising a challenging eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine laughs, “I said the same thing to Tina.”

Kurt chuckles and the two of them begin eating peacefully together. After a moment of silence settling, Kurt looks up at Blaine, his eyes twinkling with a look that only Blaine knows as Kurt’s brain ticking with an idea.

“How about this? We keep our results a secret from each other, and we have until the weekend to work out which one it is by doing little gestures. So, you have to figure out mine, and I have to figure out yours.”

Blaine watches Kurt carefully and then a smile spreads quickly across his face.

It’s been a while since he and Kurt did something fun and thrilling together like this. Among both of their busy class schedules, work, catching up with people, saving money, as well as trying to get enough exercise and sleep in a day, well they’d fallen short on putting in those little extras.

Date nights were becoming fewer, or just turning into movies together and lazing on the couch, and intimacy was quick rushes in the morning or late at night when their shifts at their respective jobs didn’t overlap. They were still happy, absolutely, ridiculously happy, and had settled into a comfortable routine. But the idea of getting a whole week to woo each other? Well, Blaine was _certainly_ up for that.

“First one to get it right… wins.” Blaine leans forward, closer to Kurt, eyeing him challengingly, hoping he was returning the sparkle in his eyes.

“You’re on,” Kurt winks. “But, what’s the prize for the winner? You know I need some kind of… motivation.”

Blaine watches Kurt carefully, his eyes becoming blown out, dilated, and he knows just the thing.

“The winner gets to do _whatever_ they want to the other person.”

“Deal.” Kurt grins, agreeing in an instant.

*

They’re lying in bed that night, Kurt is sated and relaxed, having had Blaine’s mouth all over him only a few minutes prior, and Blaine suddenly pulls out his phone.

“Okay, quiz time.” He breathes, smiling.

“Right after that?” Kurt sighs. “I’m still recovering.”

Blaine sports a proud grin, “Well, _I’m_ starting it now.”

Kurt moans as he rolls over to reach his phone on his bedside table and gets up the website.

“Are we taking it as a couple or a single?” Blaine asks with a frown.

“Couple, obviously.”

The two of them begin silently, Blaine reading the first question that pops up on his screen.

_It’s more meaningful to me when…_

  1. _My partner and I hug._
  2. _I receive a loving note/text/email for no special reason from my loved on._



Blaine selects his response, he knows exactly what he would want immediately.

But what _Kurt_ would want? He isn’t totally sure.

Of course, Blaine would like to do both for him, but which one Kurt would _prefer_ is… kind of hard to tell. Most of the time, Blaine feels safe covering all bases with Kurt. Gifts, hugs, dates, the works, and it seemed to be working out well for him – for the most part. They did get married eventually, after all.

Next question.

_It’s more meaningful to me when…_

  1. _My partner does something meaningful to help me out._
  2. _I can spend alone time with my partner, just the two of us._



Again, Blaine knows his response immediately, but he finds himself thinking about what Kurt would want, again.

Kurt loves date night and alone time together, but he _is_ also always extraordinarily grateful when Blaine stops at the grocery store on his way home from classes because Kurt forgot to buy tomatoes. This was going to be interesting.

There is a lot of questions in the test, and Blaine has to clarify the meaning behind some of them with Kurt. Some of the questions sound like one that had just been asked before, but he answers them as honestly as he knows how.

It takes them both a little while to get through it before Blaine finally says, “Okay, I’m done.”

Blaine giggles, taking a quick screenshot of his results and clutches his phone to his chest so Kurt can’t peek.

“And… me too.” Kurt leans back, screenshotting his result screen as well, with a silly, adorable smile spread across his lips.

“Any clues?” Blaine pouts looking at Kurt.

“No way! I want to win this. I _will_ win this.”

“So competitive…” Blaine tuts as he pulls his pyjama shirt back over his head and throws Kurt his sleepwear, too.

“I’d like to think of it as… determined and ambitious, thank you very much.” Kurt retorts as he dresses himself.

Kurt leans over and turns out the lamp, the two of them sharing kisses of goodnight and finally settling into a restful night together.

_Tuesday_

Blaine wakes up bright and early – 6.30am – well before his alarm, rubbing his eyes softly, the gentle morning breeze is swiftly blowing through the slightly open window.

He looks to his left, where a very peaceful Kurt is snuggled up beside him, a long, thin body of legs, and arms and beautiful chestnut brown hair and pinkened cheeks and skin. He leans down, places a soft kiss on his forehead, before rising to head to the shower.

He takes a moment in the shower to think about his first step in his plan, and he knows _exactly_ what his first idea is going to be.

_Receiving Gifts._

Of course, Kurt _loved_ presents, Blaine knew that Kurt always appreciated a good gift that had some nice thought behind it. And Blaine was good at that, he knew exactly what Kurt liked, and what he didn’t.

One of the best presents Blaine ever got Kurt, was the gum wrapper ring he made him for Christmas. Kurt still has it to this day, reclaiming it from his McKinley time capsule recently, and is something they both cherish deeply.

“Morning,” Kurt says as he slips into the steamy, warm shower, catching Blaine off guard. “You’re thinking very loudly.”

“Morning baby,” Blaine smiles and pulls him in, wrapping an arm around his waist and peppering kisses all over his face. “You’re up early.”

“Well, I figured if I’m going to win this little love language activity of ours, I better get ahead of the game.” Kurt says as he runs his hair under the water, his back to Blaine.

“Oh, is that so?” Blaine replies cheekily, his eyes wandering lower and lower.

“Yes, and I was thinking… if we are _certain_ we have the correct one, we have to say so.” Kurt turns around quickly, facing Blaine with a determined look in his eye.

“What do you mean?”

“So, if I, I don’t know, plan a date for us to spend quality time together, and I think that that is _your_ love language, I would have to say so. Maybe we should have a code word, or something?”

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you? This whole competition thing?” Blaine smirks.

“Nothing wrong with a bit of healthy competition in a relationship, is there? Key word is _healthy_ though, sweetheart, I know what you’re like when it comes to a competition.” Kurt mumbles the last bit, his eyes widening a little, as he pushes his hair back.

Blaine opens his mouth to defend himself, but he knows Kurt is right, so he closes it again.

“Okay, fine, code word is…” he taps his chin. “Dalton _._ Easy and simple. _”_ Blaine nods as he rubs shampoo into his unruly curls.

“I should’ve known you would pick something ridiculous like that, but okay,” Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “Can you pass me the soap please?”

“What happens if someone guesses, and it’s wrong?” Blaine asks as he hands the soap over.

“You cross it off the list and keep guessing!” Kurt giggles and he starts to rub soap over his chest and arms, Blaine washing out the shampoo in his hair.

*

Blaine’s classes go by in a flash and he’s out the main gates in a hurry. He catches the subway home today, and on his acquainted stroll home, he stops at a familiar flower bodega.

He buys red and yellow roses – because it’s _their_ flower – and he also buys Kurt a new neckerchief at their favourite clothing store down the block. He buys a box and purple ribbon to wrap it up nicely and attaches a small card on the front that says, ‘ _I saw these and thought of you. I love you.’._

Kurt is going to _love_ this. Blaine is _so sure_ he’ll be winning this competition before Wednesday even rolls around.

Blaine is home a couple of hours earlier than Kurt on a Tuesday, and they normally have dinner with Rachel on Tuesday nights, so he places the flowers and gift eagerly on the edge of their bed, awaiting there as a surprise for when Kurt comes home.

As it turns out, Kurt has had an awful day working at the diner, and he comes home in a flustered mess, much to the disappointment of Blaine.

“Bad day?” Blaine asks softly from the lounge as Kurt slams the front door shut, stepping inside with a deep sigh.

“You could say that.” Kurt breathes, before opening his eyes and looking at Blaine softly.

Blaine pouts and he just wants to envelope him in a hug, “Want to talk about it?”

Kurt trudges over to the couch, and sits down hostilely next to Blaine, tilting his head to lean on his shoulder. “Nope.”

They’d worked on this part of their relationship – _a lot._

At understanding each other, knowing what the other needs in a time of negativity, in a time of stress. It’s taken work, and conversations and rounds of communicating to better appreciate one another, and they’re getting there.

All Blaine does now, as Kurt is leaning on him softly, silence settling comfortably, is place a kiss on the top of Kurt’s head, and squeeze his knee gently. He knows Kurt will talk to him about his day later, let the steam off, when he needs to.

“There’s actually a surprise for you… in our room.” Blaine finally whispers with a small smile, wondering if the gifts might do the trick.

“Surprise?” Kurt lifts his head and looks at Blaine with a little confused frown but a small smile.

Blaine nods enthusiastically and stands up, grabbing Kurt’s hand at the same time and lacing their fingers together. He starts to walk away, but Kurt stops him, Blaine turning to look at him, a little confused.

Kurt tugs him closer until their chests are flush and wraps his arms around Blaine completely, encircling him in a hug that is warm and tight and _everything_ , his face nestling in the crook of Blaine’s neck.

Kurt’s taller than Blaine, by a few inches, but he’s also a lot _bigger_ than Blaine. His shoulders are broader and thicker, his chest harder and wider, but a solid comfort pressed into Blaine’s softer, smaller body. More often than not, Blaine is the one that falls into the gaps of Kurt’s body like this, his head always finding its way into the perfect space between Kurt’s jaw and shoulder.

A vulnerable Kurt, wrapping himself into Blaine’s compact body like this, it makes Blaine’s chest ache and it spreads so thick through his veins like warm sweet honey and he could stand here all day, all _night_ , anything to make him happy. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Blaine whispers, gently rubbing Kurt’s back, his heart swelling at Kurt just _being there_ , being _present._

“I’m okay,” Kurt replies softly, kissing Blaine’s neck a little. “Just wanted a hug.”

“Anytime,” Blaine says just as Kurt releases himself, and Blaine feels empty again, missing Kurt’s touch, missing his body hugging him already. “I feel I have just the thing that might cheer you up.” Blaine grins and he takes Kurt’s hand again, leading him towards their room.

“Okay, it can’t be sex though because Rachel will be here in…” Kurt quickly glances at his watch. “Oh, actually, we’ve got probably just enough time, if you start getting undressed right-”

“No, no, I’m not… it’s not _sex,_ although… I mean, whatever you need right now, just say the word.” Blaine explains as he drags him in through the door of their room. 

Kurt notices the beautifully wrapped gift box and the blooming flowers sitting on the edge of their neatly made bed immediately. His eyes flick to Blaine, and then back to the gift, and a smile spreads wide and fast across his gorgeous face.

“Oh, Blaine, did you get these for me?” Kurt sighs, giving him a sincere look.

“Of course, I did.”

Kurt walks over to the bed and grabs the note on top of the gift box first.

“I saw these and thought of you… oh, _Blaine,”_ Kurt turns and gives him a _look_ that screams _you’re the best person in the world,_ and Blaine chuckles, letting his head fall a little.

He sits on the edge of bed and looks at the flowers, picking them up and sniffing them.

“I was so nervous the very first time I bought you these. I wasn’t sure if you’d like them or not,” Kurt blushes, remembering the moment from so many years ago. “I’m glad you did.”

“You know, you could’ve bought me daisies and given me horrific hay fever for three days and I would still have loved them,” Blaine bites his lip a little and moves towards Kurt slowly.

“Thank you,” Kurt says looking up at him, grabbing his hand. “I love you.”

Blaine leans down and gives him a soft kiss. “I love you, too.”

“We’ve still got some time before… Rachel gets here.” Kurt says slowly, fiddling with Blaine’s fingers, a pink blush creeping up his neck.

“Hm…” Blaine bites his lip. “Wait, aren’t you going to open the box?”

“Later?” Kurt has let go of Blaine’s hand and has already started to slowly, and deftly, undo the belt of Blaine’s jeans.

Blaine couldn’t deny him anything, even if he tried, and by the time Rachel arrives and they are quickly dressing themselves in a hurry to stop her from walking in, Blaine has completely forgotten his original purpose behind buying the flowers and the gift in the first place.

_Wednesday_

Blaine’s in the kitchen starting on dinner while Kurt is on the phone to his Dad in the spare room.

It’s been a busy day. Blaine’s worked all day and Kurt’s had his extensive dance class at NYADA – not his favourite – and a project that’s due tomorrow. Blaine is feeling pretty tired and stressed, too – he also has a lot of school work to do – and the idea of eating dinner and going straight to bed is the only thing appealing to him right now.

Dinner.

That he’s making.

 _Huh._ He didn’t even plan this or think of it.

_Acts of Service._

He smiles to himself, knowing that he’s doing something to help out Kurt right now, making dinner for the two of them while Kurt is busy and tired and probably thinking the last thing he wants to do is cook a meal.

He remembers all the times Kurt’s retrieved his keys that he’s forgotten to grab on his way out or put Blaine’s clothes in the dryer because he’d forgotten – _again_. Or the times where Kurt has hauled a sloppy, drunkenly messy Blaine home on a night out with a friend, and the countless times Kurt had delivered a fresh, warm cronut straight to Blaine’s hands after long days at work or school. Kurt did these things without asking for anything in return, and Blaine was forever grateful.

And it’s not like Blaine _doesn’t_ do this as well, especially make dinner, they share the cooking dinner routine fairly equally, even though Kurt is definitely the better cook (and he’s not one to deny that). But maybe _this_ is what Kurt will appreciate the most, maybe _this_ is the type of language Blaine needs to be speaking when expressing his love.

He’s rousing the stir fry in the wok slowly, blinking, his mind wandering aimlessly, when he feels Kurt approach him suddenly from behind quietly, his long arms wrapping around Blaine’s torso entirely.

“Hi,” he whispers. “Thanks for starting on dinner.”

“Of course,” Blaine tilts his head into Kurt who is squeezing him gently, pressing his body close, resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. It feels like heaven. “How’s your dad?”

Kurt releases his arms from around Blaine, and moves his hands slowly up along his arms, moving his way to his shoulders where he begins digging his fingers in carefully. Blaine lets out a quiet, uncontrolled moan at the feel of Kurt’s wonderful hands working the pressure out of his shoulders, massaging just the right spot. 

“He’s good,” Kurt breathes, still pressing his fingers in, finding the deep knot in Blaine’s shoulder. “He misses us, of course.”

“Mmm,” Blaine responds, and he realises that it came out _far_ too sexually for a conversation revolving around Burt. “W-well, when is he going to come and visit?”

Blaine blinks his eyes open wider, focusing on the task in front of him, even though his mind and body are responding to the gorgeous pressures of Kurt’s fingers working through his shoulders, his mouth so close to his skin, his breath warm and sweet just by his ear…

“Blaine?”

“Uh… hm, w-what?” Blaine opens his eyes _again,_ hadn’t even realising they had fallen shut, nor did he realise Kurt had asked him a question. “Sorry, I’m _distracted.”_

“Distracted?” Kurt asks in a playful tone, still massaging Blaine’s shoulder, only this time, he moves his body closer and starts pressing kisses lightly on back of his neck.

“ _You’re_ distracting me.” Blaine smiles, his voice moving up a little higher, and he can’t help but think that Kurt’s been ‘distracting’ him a lot more than usual lately. He isn’t going to complain about it, though.

“Yeah… and this extremely tight shirt is doing some _illegal_ things to your arms, sir.” Kurt breathes right by Blaine’s ear and his fingers are softly, but with _just enough_ pressure, dragging down the skin of Blaine’s arms.

“O-oh…” Blaine sighs as he shuts his eyes for a moment, relishing in Kurt’s touch, the way his mouth has begun moving to gently kiss on the extremely tender and sensitive section of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine’s mind spins, and he’s completely under Kurt’s mercy. He leans and turns the stove off, and Kurt quickly grabs his hand and pulls him swiftly away toward the direction of the sofa.

It isn’t long before their clothes are removed, and Blaine has forgotten entirely about dinner and acts of service as he is mapping Kurt’s pale, beautiful skin with his mouth.

*

“Come here,” Kurt whispers as they lay in bed later that night, close together in soft cotton pyjamas and freshly washed skin. “Let me hold you.”

Blaine smiles silently to himself because it’s all he ever needs.

Kurt, holding him.

Blaine rolls the other way, so his back is pressed and lined nicely against the front of Kurt. He can feel every limb, every part, every inch of Kurt’s body, and it’s so warm and perfect and everything he ever desires. 

He’d quite happily die here.

The world could literally crumble around them in thousands of pieces, and he wouldn’t move an inch, because Kurt’s arms around him, his body pushed close warm and cosy, that’s what keeps him safe and grounded. In Kurt’s arms, he feels absolutely nothing but love and completion, his heart beating steady, his skin warming, his body relaxing in a safe cacoon with Kurt.

He’s home.

It doesn’t take Blaine long before he starts to drift into slumber. He’s sure he hears Kurt mumble something quietly in his ear, but he can’t quite make out what he said before sleep takes over his body entirely, the soothing sound of Kurt’s breathing and the motion of his rising and falling chest sending him peacefully.

_Thursday_

Blaine has classes again all day, but it’s Kurt’s day off and Blaine has a plan.

So far, every gesture he has done for Kurt, Kurt has appreciated immensely. Gifts and acts of service are strong contenders, as Kurt thanked him for them in more ways than one, but he can’t be _certain._ He’s not sure whether he’s playing the game right, or maybe he’s enjoying himself too much to know.

So, he’s going to go all out today.

_Words of Affirmation._

Blaine’s never been _excellent_ with expressing himself through words, he’s definitely more of a sing it out or express with a song type. But with Kurt it can be easy.

There is so much Blaine loves, appreciates and accepts about Kurt that it’s almost overwhelming. Sometimes, when Blaine thinks about it too much, he loses count on all the things that Kurt does that makes Blaine happy.

And so, with the help of Tina, he’s decided to make Kurt well aware of all of those things.

“Post it notes, Blaine! You can stick them literally anywhere.” Tina had told him on the phone yesterday after dinner with Rachel, her tone of voice slightly aggressive, talking as if Blaine was an idiot.

“Post it notes?”

“Yes, write little things for him, little notes, gestures like that. Kurt will _love_ it.”

“You think so? It’s not too… cheesy?”

“You’re the one playing this game trying to work it out… not me. I stand by Kurt’s being acts of service.”

Blaine had laughed and nodded to himself. She was right.

“Anyways, I’ve gotta go! But… just write sappy stuff, cute things left for him on the mirror, a message for him next to the coffee machine. I know _I_ would love that.” Tina sighed, dreamily. “Let me know how it goes, okay?”

And before Blaine could even respond she had hung up.

So, that was his plan. Post it notes full of words that were nothing but the truth, of course.

He leaves some by the mirror: _You always look so handsome._

He leaves some by the lounge: _I appreciate everything you do._

He leaves some by the coffee machine: _I left a cup out ready to go. You always make the best coffees._

He leaves some by the shower: _I wish I was here to join you._

He leaves some by the washing machine: _I don’t know how you do it, but you always make my clothes smell so fresh. What’s the secret? No matter how many times your clothes get washed, they always smell deliciously like you._

And he might’ve gotten swept away and the apartment ends up riddled with bright pink notes everywhere. He definitely enjoyed doing that too much.

Blaine leaves for class with a spring in his step.

*

**_From: Kurt – 10.43am_ ** _  
I hope you know these notes you have left have well and truly made my morning. X_

**_From: Kurt – 11.22am_ **

_And I love you, and I also severely love your ass, too._

**_From: Kurt – 1.10pm_ **

_Wait, when did you take this picture of me and why is this the first time I am seeing it?! Blaine!!!_

**_From: Kurt – 1.58pm_ **

_I… do not drool in my sleep! Should I be concerned that you think it’s cute? It’s downright embarrassing in my opinion, so I will forever deny it. I hope you know that I think your sleep talking is very adorable and also hilarious._

**_From: Kurt – 3.16pm_ **

_Blaine, a lot of these are insanely sexual… when are you coming home?_

****

**_From: Kurt – 4.01pm_ **

_Don’t mind me… just crying over our wedding video again. Thank you for bringing it to my attention._

**_From: Kurt – 4.30pm_ **

_Seriously, when will you be home? I love, love, love you._

*

Blaine comes home confident.

He’s got it – words of affirmation – that _has_ to be it. He’s sure of it.

When he briskly walks through their apartment and into their room, he finds Kurt perched on the edge of their bed, already wrapped up in his pyjamas, his hair freshly wet. He’s clutching his phone in his hand and his head has fallen slightly.

“Hey- Kurt?” Blaine smiles but he notices something is off immediately. “Is everything okay?”

Kurt looks up at Blaine with a solemn expression and nods his head slowly.

“Hey… what’s the matter? Did something happen today? Is your dad alright?” Blaine moves so he is sitting beside Kurt, and he wraps an arm around him in solace.

“I didn’t get it.” Kurt looks at him, and Blaine’s thinking that maybe he cried a little in the shower because his eyes are slightly red, and his face is more blotchy than usual.

The words repeat in Blaine’s head and he has to wrack his brain for a moment before it clicks.

The production, the role, Kurt’s _dream_ role.

“Oh…” Blaine sighs, and hugs Kurt tighter. “You mean-”

“Yes, I mean for the Book of Mormon.” Kurt replies bitterly.

It stings a little, but Blaine knew this would be painful for him.

Kurt had made it to a second call back last month, and he seemed confident about it, the casting crew were confident, the production team were confident. Blaine couldn’t blame Kurt for getting his hopes up, he really thought he had a shot and to be told suddenly no after all this anticipation, well, Blaine would _definitely_ be upset, too.

“Do you want to… talk about?” Blaine asks softly, and it sounds small and weak and _stupid_ when it echoes around the room.

Kurt takes a deep breath, and then shrugs.

They sit like this for a while, together, close and warm, and it’s comforting. Blaine is itching to talk, to remind him how talented and amazing he is and that there’ll be other opportunities, other shows, more chances.

But then Kurt starts talking before he could, letting off the steam, and it’s like he can’t stop. He’s babbling; _they decided to go in a different direction_ and _I just wish they had told me sooner, so I wasn’t waiting around,_ and _it was my dream, Blaine, I wanted this so badly._

Blaine just listens, because _listening_ is important, encouragement is important, and being there is important, soothing him – he hopes – with gentle strokes of his hand on Kurt’s back. Kurt talks and talks and talks and Blaine listens, until finally he stops and is able to breathe again.

He looks at Blaine, and surprisingly, starts to laugh.

“Sorry, I really went on a tangent there.” He says, sniffling only a little.

“Hey, don’t apologise,” Blaine smiles. “I agree with everything you said. And, for the record, I think that you are absolutely amazing and an extraordinary talent that I know New York and the world will get to see one day.”

“I know… I read all your notes today,” Kurt smiles, turning so he is looking at Blaine properly. “You’re very sweet.”

“Well, good, I hope you know that they are true,” Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt on his forehead. “And honestly? It’s their loss.”

Kurt nods slowly and takes a deep breath. Blaine reaches across to hold his hand, lacing their fingers tightly together.

“Have I told you that I think you’re extremely beautiful?” Blaine says quietly and leans in to kiss him. “And that I am the luckiest guy in the world?”

“Many times but tell me again.” Kurt giggles, and Blaine does too, pulling him in for a warm, tight hug. He tells him again, whispering in Kurt’s ear. And he means _every_ word.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kurt says back softly. “I haven’t made anything for dinner, sorry, I just want to go to bed.”

“It's okay, I’m sure there’s something quick I can make. Do you want anything?”

“No, but thanks.”

Blaine skips out into the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich and he brews Kurt a cup of tea, anyway. He adds a teaspoon of honey and makes sure it’s warm because he knows just how Kurt likes it before bed.

Upon his return to their room, Kurt is fast asleep, his face pressed deep into the plush pillow, his hair a raggedy mess. Blaine can feel his heart swell inside his chest at the sight of a peaceful Kurt sleeping in their bed. Quietly, he places the cup of tea just on top of their dresser and moves to pull the blanket more securely over his body to keep him warm and safe.

With a kiss to his cheek, Blaine turns the lamp off and leaves him to rest, his big plan of sticky notes today turned into nothing but a fleeting memory.

_Friday_

Blaine pulls the door open, it’s well after 6pm and the overwhelming smell of something _amazing_ is wafting throughout their apartment. There are candles lit sporadically around the dining and living space, and the lights are dimmed. He can hear the television playing something lightly in the background and there are two full wine glasses sitting on the table.

“Kurt? Hello?” Blaine calls with a smile, slipping his shoes off and hanging his bag up. “Smells amazing.” He adds quietly to himself.

“Blaine?” Kurt rounds the corner, dressed in nothing but a towel. “You… are home early.”

“Well, hello there,” Blaine smirks and he moves quickly to Kurt, kissing him sweetly on his right cheek. “What’s all this?”

“I… had a date planned, here, because you know, I know we are both trying to save a lot of our money right now because we want to go on a _proper_ honeymoon at some point in our life, so I figured… but you’re home _much_ earlier than I anticipated.” Kurt explains breathlessly, blushing a little as Blaine stands close, watching him with a smile.

“Sorry, class finished earlier than usual,” Blaine looks around their apartment. “You really did all of this for us?”

Kurt nods, “We haven’t been on a _proper_ date in forever.”

“Oh baby,” Blaine practically coos, smiling wide and leaning in to kiss Kurt just once, and then again, and then again, just because he can, and it really _does_ feel nice to be wanted and surprised like this. “It’s lovely, thank you. I’m happy to wait for you to… get dressed.” Blaine’s eyes rake down over Kurt’s body.

“Okay,” Kurt whispers with a smile. “I won’t be long and… just don’t eat anything yet, will you? Try and abstain, please.” Kurt gives him a challenging look, and Blaine nods, raising his hands up in defeat. Kurt knew him _too_ well.

“Promise,” Blaine starts to back away as Kurt enters his room. “Smells incredible, though.”

Blaine is scrolling through his phone mindlessly when Kurt joins him 15 minutes later. Blaine eyes him closely as he is dressed exceptionally for a date at their home – tight red pants, a black button up and he even styled his hair properly.

“Don’t you look amazing,” Blaine smiles and gives him a kiss. “I’m absolutely smitten.”

“All this in just fifteen minutes, not bad huh?” Kurt quips.

“I feel especially underdressed.” Blaine laughs, looking down at the simple jeans and polo he is wearing.

“But you look great, anyway. Now, sit down, let’s enjoy some _quality_ _time_ together.” Kurt says as he starts pulling a generous amount of food out of the oven.

“Ha, I see what you did there.” Blaine smirks, reading right into Kurt’s words.

“What? You think I’ve just forgotten or given up on our little rendezvous? Please.” Kurt turns to look at Blaine, resting a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow. Blaine doesn’t challenge him though and pushes his chair in comfortably with a smile.

“Really though, I have missed _you_ and… doing things like this. Plus, I wanted to thank you for being the best yesterday when I got some bad news.”

“In sickness and in health, right?” Blaine winks, and Kurt just laughs at him.

They spend the night enjoying a delicious meal that Kurt had made, drinking wine, conversing about their day and anything and everything. Kurt is a man of many words, Blaine has known this since they were sixteen. Once someone is planted under Kurt’s skin, and he trusts them, it’s like he can’t stop. There is always _something_ ticking up in that beautiful mind of his. 

Blaine _does_ notice Kurt rubbing his feet lightly along his ankles and fiddling with his hands and reaching over to touch his shoulder during dinner. Each time he does it, it warms him up and Blaine realises how much _fun_ it is to just be together.

Their night ends with Blaine sitting comfortably in Kurt’s lap, his legs wrapped around his body entirely, as they kiss each other in the quiet sanctuary of their living room. _Their_ home.

They fall into bed eventually, naked bodies tangled together, a breathless array of giggles and laughter echo around them, and Blaine is certain he is the happiest man in the entire world right now.

The moonlight illuminates Kurt’s translucent, porcelain skin that is uniquely his and Blaine can’t help but touch him and feel him and pull him closer and closer as their two bodies come together and join as one. Familiarity, home.

Kurt’s lips drag along Blaine’s skin like a precious message only to be delivered to Blaine and Kurt whispers sweet nothings into the sensitive parts of his ear, words that only Blaine can hear and keep, which he will for the rest of his life.

Kurt’s hands consistently dance along Blaine’s skin, Kurt’s body not an intrusion, but as a part of him, where he should always be. He was safe wrapped up in Kurt’s strong arms, the two of them sharing kisses and soft _I love you’s,_ announcing their adoration for one another.

As they fall asleep later during the night, naked and cuddled up together, Blaine wonders why he ever considered he could be without Kurt nearly two years ago. He was _his_ entirely forever, he could feel it deep in his bones.

“Love you.” Blaine whispers into Kurt’s neck as he closes his eyes and drifts.

_Saturday_

Kurt enters their apartment a sweaty, gorgeous mess, after his spin class with Rachel and Santana, and Blaine feels a little guilty that he chose to spend his Saturday morning lazing on the couch watching cartoons with his feet up on the coffee table.

“That was that hardest class of my life, I swear.” Kurt breathes as he sculls down the last sip of water in his bottle when he walks through the door.

“Well, I am glad I didn’t go then.” Blaine smiles, placing his hands in his lap as Kurt comes over to peck him quickly in greeting.

“You missed out on Rachel tripping and falling over in front of the hot instructor at the end, though.” Kurt laughs.

“That _would_ have been funny.”

The speaker is playing some music as Kurt begins making breakfast for himself, and Blaine’s flicking through the newspaper. He’s almost about to ask Kurt about their plans later this afternoon, when a familiar song starts playing through the speaker.

Blaine immediately closes the newspaper up, and smiles over at Kurt, who is already looking at him too.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss. _

“Come and dance with me.” Blaine smiles over at Kurt as he stands up.

“I am a sweaty, disgusting mess and you’re still… in your pyjamas.” Kurt laughs, but he moves toward Blaine anyway.

“Does it look like I mind?” Blaine smiles, as he pulls Kurt in, Kurt rolling his eyes fondly matched with a giggle, and they start slowly moving together, singing softly along with every word.

“ _God,_ I love this song.” Kurt says as he moves his chin, so he can rest it on Blaine’s shoulder as they dance.

“It’s _our_ song.” Blaine whispers back.

As they move and sing along quietly, Blaine can feel Kurt’s heart beating faster and faster, along with his own. He’s lightly squeezing Kurt’s hip and his lips are pressing just softly along his jaw, Kurt’s breath slowly becoming a little faster with each second and Blaine starts to think that maybe…

_Physical touch._

How it took Blaine this long, he isn’t sure. Immediately, he pulls back, and Kurt’s eyes are wide, and his mouth is opening and suddenly…

“Dalton!” they both say at the exact same time, the two of them separating quickly and pointing at each other laughing like fools.

It was like they had realised it at the exact same time, Kurt grinning at him largely, the music fading into white noise in the background.

“Jinx,” Blaine finally says after their laughter has slightly passed, “Oh my _god_ , I can’t believe we both got it right, and at the exact same time!”

“No,” Kurt is chuckling with a mischievous grin painted on his face. “ _I’m_ right. You, however, are not.”

“Wait, what?” Blaine frowns, tilting his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Tell me that physical touch isn’t your love language?”

“No… I mean, it is.”

“Yeah, I knew which one yours was by Tuesday night.”

“Uh… what?” Blaine looks at him, his mouthing falling agape. “Why didn’t you say anything? We had a code word and everything!”

Kurt giggles, shrugging a little. “I was having too much fun.” Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand.

“Wait! So which one is yours? Words of affirmation? Quality time? Acts of service… it’s that one, isn’t it?”

“It’s… quality time.” Kurt bites his lip as Blaine throws his head back and groans, falling to sit down on the lounge just behind them.

“ _Damn_ it, I was well off. How did you know mine so quickly?” He grunts with a bit of a chuckle.

Kurt moves to sit beside him.

“Honey, any time I hug you without encouragement, hold your hand, hold _you,_ you light up like sunshine. I just _know_ it’s what you need from me. Even though it took me a few years to fully understand that.”

“You know me that well, huh?”

“Sweetheart, we’ve been best friends since we were sixteen, it would be sad if I didn’t.”

“Now I feel bad that I didn’t know yours straight away, I was so confident about it.”

Kurt grins, “I think it’s _very_ sweet that you put in all the effort.”

“Mmm,” Blaine sighs, looking at Kurt narrowing his eyes a little. “Although, it now makes a lot more sense as to why I never got a present or gift from you during the week.” Blaine thinks aloud.

Kurt laughs, “ _Please_ , gift receiving is the lowest on your list. And just so you know, just because my love language is quality time, doesn’t mean that everything else you do I don’t appreciate-” Blaine grins and kisses Kurt, cutting him off.

“Because I love you no matter what and-”

“Kurt be quiet now,” Blaine kisses him again. “You know before, how we were saying mine is physical _touch?_ Yeah, let’s get on with that.”

Blaine smiles as he kisses wetly and slowly up along Kurt’s long neck. “Yes, but it’s not actually in reference to _sexual_ touch Blaine, you do realise?”

“Hm, yeah but I don’t know, I think any kind of touch can be made sexual if you get creative enough.” Kurt laughs but gently pushes him off.

“Shower. First. Both of us,” Kurt says as he holds Blaine back softly with his hands on his shoulders. “I have a prize to claim.”

“But wait, I would just like to add, for the sake of the competition, that us dancing together could be considered quality time.” Blaine looks at Kurt and Kurt narrows his eyes, knowing _exactly_ what Blaine is trying to do.

“Well, for the sake of the competition, that wasn’t your intended purpose and thought behind it, was it?” Kurt raises an eyebrow.

“True.” Blaine finally says and blows a breath of air out of the corner of his mouth in defeat.

“Come on, up,” Kurt says offering his hand to Blaine, who hesitates. “I’ll… wash your hair for you in there.”

“ _Now,_ you’re speaking my language!” Blaine laughs as Kurt pulls him away and into the bathroom.

* * *

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know what you think and i hope it made you smile :-)  
> our results showed kurt's love language being quality time and blaine's as physical touch. obviously we have no hard evidence of this canonically and this was based on our own headcanons AND things that do actually happen/are hinted at in glee. we feel that the results are pre accurate!!  
> u can find me on tumblr: blaineskurt.tumblr.com


End file.
